


Friday Night

by VoxoftheNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxoftheNox/pseuds/VoxoftheNox
Summary: Gladio has plans to stay in on Friday night.Those plans include tying Ignis up and watching him get fucked by a machine.





	Friday Night

With a contented sigh, Gladio unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself in before slipping off his shoes and locking the door again behind him. He hadn't been out long, only running a few errands, but he was happy to be back. Gladio may have normally been the type to spent his nights out, but tonight he was more than a little excited for some time at home. 

He padded into the kitchen, and he paused, a smile touching his face when his ears caught the muffled sounds coming from the living room, and then he grabbed a beer from the fridge and the bottle opener from the drawer. After popping off the cap and taking a long sip, Gladio finally made his way into the other room. 

Ignis was just where Gladio left him- not that Iggy would have been able to move even if he wanted too. Gladio had tied him up too well for that. 

He was on his knees with the side of his face pressed into the floor. Three black leather straps wrapped around both his thighs and over his shins, so his legs were trapped in a bent position, forcing his ass up in the air. Ignis couldn't keep himself propped up on his elbows because Gladio had tied his arms behind his back, forearms fastened together with more of those black leather straps. Sometimes he used ropes or cuffs, but Gladio always liked the way Iggy's milky skin looked against all of that black leather. 

Ignis whimpered. It was muffled, not only because his face was against the floor, but because Gladio had fitted him with a ball gag before he left, just in case he started making too much noise. The straps were black leather and the ball itself was red, and Iggy was drooling around it. His glasses were off, hair falling out of its style and his eyes were just a little bit dazed. He was naked, apart from the leather straps, so Gladio could see that he was hard again. He also saw the puddle of come on the wood floor between his knees. That was okay. Gladio hadn't given him any commands not to come, even if he knew Iggy would have been fighting the urge anyway, trying to make him proud. But Gladio had other plans for the night- he wanted to leave Ignis spent and his balls empty, unable to come any more even if he wanted to. 

Ignis whimpered again, and with a final look over him, Gladio's eyes landed on his ass propped up in the air. And the machine that had been working him the entire time Gladio was gone. 

Pumping in and out of Iggy's hole was a thick silicone dildo in the realistic shape of a penis. Gladio had chosen it because it was similar in size and girth to his own cock. He wanted to make sure Ignis was thinking about him the whole time he was gone. It was attached to a rod sticking out of a black box set on the floor, fucking away at Ignis at a steady pace. The speed wasn't _too_ fast as Gladio hadn't wanted Ignis having too much fun without him, though as he could see from the come on the floor, Iggy had been managing just fine. 

"Miss me?" Gladio asked, flopping down on the couch with a perfect view of Iggy in front of him. The remote to the machine was on the table beside him, just where he left it, and he grabbed it and upped the thrusting speed a little, just for good measure. Ignis let out a strangled moan. 

Gladio smiled again, took another sip of his beer and then started unfastening his jeans with his free hand so he could pull his cock out and stroke it while he watched. Just slow and lazy strokes for now. He was too busy enjoying the show to want to get off too quick. He'd fill Ignis with a couple of loads of his own in a bit, then stick him back on the machine. He liked watching his come gush around the dildo as it got pushed out of Iggy's hole. 

A muffled cry brought his eyes up between Iggy's legs again, and he watch Ignis's cock pulse and start spewing come again, adding to the mess on the floor. Gladio smirked and rubbed his own cock just a little bit harder.

It was going to be a fun night. 


End file.
